T-Shirts
by landshark808
Summary: -He was more than willing to take the blame, understanding that it was almost entirely his fault, but in his head, she practically asked for it with that damn shirt.- (Pointless lemony goodness)


**_Rating:_**_ M_

**_Pairing:_**_ DannyXSam, a hint of TuckerXValerie_

**_Length: _**_Approx. 5,000 words_

**_Background info:_**_ Post PP, Danny and Sam are a well-established couple, in their early twenties. Canon with where the show left off._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Danny Phantom_

* * *

In the distant corner of his mind, Danny acknowledged that it was almost entirely his fault that they were in such a compromising position. The sounds of the party were muffled and distant behind the thick wooden door of the closet and the thick folds of the dozens of jackets he was currently tangled in. He paid little mind to them, however; he was completely lost in everything that was Sam.

He felt her fingers sifting through his hair and her nails tracing patterns into his scalp and he shivered against her. His own hands were raking down her sides, running down over the swell of her ass and up to her ribcage, thumbs just below each breast, before repeating the journey. She moaned when his hand dipped slightly lower to seize the back of her knee, lifting it high over his hip and grinding slowly into her warmth.

He gasped when her fingers tugged none too gently against his hair, yanking his head back. A growl of protest was just forming in his chest when he felt her lips, warm and wet, latch onto the side of his neck. His eyes rolled back in his head, and through the hazy lust clouding his mind, he tried to remember the events that lead to this heated moment.

Tucker heartily refused to make a huge fuss about his birthday, insisting he would be perfectly content spending the evening quietly with the two of them and Valerie, his girlfriend and refusing to partake planning anything more, so Sam took it upon herself to plan a massive surprise party. "It's his twenty-first, it has to be amazing," She said firmly one evening to Danny.

"I understand that, but fifty cases of Jäger?" He quipped, gesturing to the screen of her laptop. He was sprawled on his left side across Sam's bed, head propped up in his left hand and his right lazily caressing her upper thigh. She was sitting cross-legged with her back to him, her lower back just barely brushing against his groin. She snorted and leaned back, adding a slight but incredibly pleasurable pressure to his groin. He had to clear his throat to keep himself from sounding too husky. "I just think that's a little much. He doesn't even drink that much,"

"I think you're confusing yourself for Tucker," She muttered under her breath, and it was Danny's turn to snort. "and anyways, it's not like all of this is for him. Everyone's gonna be there, I have to take that into consideration."

He grunted indifferently and busied himself with tangling his free hand into the hair at the base of her neck. He smirked when she slowed her typing, closing her eyes in obvious enjoyment. "Besides, everyone knows Tucker's drink is Jäger,"

"Whatever you say, dear," He teased.

The Jäger was only the beginning. Sam booked a swanky new club built shortly after they graduated high school, inviting half the town out to celebrate the occasion. By some miracle, Tucker seemed to be completely oblivious to the planning; he readily agreed to let Sam take him out to lunch and then on to the local Best Buy so that she could pay for whatever piece of technology he'd been lusting after. Danny was left to direct trucks full of food and alcohol to the correct location, with a little assistance from Valerie, of course.

"He's got no idea, right?" Danny asked as they stood on the club's loading dock, waiting for the next truck full of goods.

Valerie tipped her head back and laughed. "No, he thinks he's meeting me here and that we're just gonna go dancing for a little while. He has no clue."

"Excellent," He turned his gaze back toward the alley, nodding politely to a passing pedestrian.

Three hours before the event was supposed to begin, the atmosphere of the club was already well-established. Dozens of guests arrived early to help set everything up, and the deejay started his playlist so that they would have something to dance and sing along to as they prepared. Danny flitted around the roomy club, assuring that everyone was doing things correctly, and before he knew it, Sam was texting him to let him know she was on her way. The sun was well below the horizon by then, lights flashing and music pumping. The dance floor was already a forest of bodies, moving against each other. Voices mingled and flowed together, creating a swelling buzz that made Danny feel as though his head was stuffed with cotton as he climbed up to the deejay booth.

The deejay Sam chose was slightly older than they were, thick black curls falling into his eyes as he bobbed along to his music. The screen of his laptop provided a limited light that was really closer to a glow, allowing Danny to just barely make out the man's slightly crooked teeth and the marks of fading acne. "Is it time?" He shouted over the thudding bass.

"Yeah!" Danny shouted back. The deejay nodded and hit a key on his laptop, immediately stopping the music. Sounds of protest rose up in a wave from the crowd, but they instantly fell quiet when they realized Danny held the microphone. "Hey guys, Sam just texted me, they're almost here!"

Girls were squealing in excitement and boys were chuckling, and as Danny scanned the crowd he could not spot a face that was not lit with a smile. He nodded his thanks to the deejay as he returned the microphone, carefully descending the rickety stairs that led to the small landing and tripping slightly when his feet hit solid ground. Valerie elbowed her way toward him just as the music picked back up. "You look good!" She said, gesturing to his change of clothes with a grin.

He glanced down at his black chucks, black jeans, and dark blue button-up shirt, before looking back up and her and scoffing. "Yeah. Right. I look good. I don't think Tucker's gonna be able to keep it in his pants when he sees you."

She blushed and picked at the material of her skin-tight red dress. The hem sat high on her thighs, just below the curve of her ass, while the neckline was up to her neck. Long sleeves hugged her arms down to her wrists, and even though that particular part of the dress was not revealing, it was still incredibly attractive on her. Her feet were strapped in to a pair of silver high heels, so high, in fact, that she was nearly as tall as he was. "Thanks," She said with a roll of her eyes.

Vibrations from his pocket stopped him from asking how tall her shoes made her. Without fully withdrawing his phone from his pocket, he peered down at the screen. Two words in the left corner of the screen greeted him: We're here.

"He's here!" Danny bellowed. The crowd immediately began to cheer, some who'd already discovered the open bar shouting "Surprise!" prematurely. Valerie shook her head.

The pair moved quickly to stand just inside the closed front door, so that when Tucker did enter, they would be the first people he saw. Danny closed his eyes and grinned widely at the way his heartbeat quickened, trying to ignore how silly it was that he was so excited to surprise his best friend when he faced the possibility of meeting a violent death on a near daily basis.

When the doors swung open, Tucker's head was turned toward Sam. He appeared to be arguing with her about something, his mouth open as he spoke, but before he could finish his sentence he glanced into the room. His eyes lit when they landed on Valerie, but they swiveled involuntarily toward Danny. The question formed instantly, confusion evident, but before he could voice anything -

"Surprise!" The room erupted with the word, followed quickly by a deafening explosion of cheers and applause. Tucker's mouth hung open, eyes wide and bulging in shock, and Danny could only laugh at his gobsmacked expression.

"Happy birthday, dude!" he shouted as he pulled Tucker into a one-armed man hug. He could feel Tucker laughing against him, and as he pulled away he was met with a giant grin plastered to his best friend's face.

"Oh my God," Tucker pulled Valerie into a hug and planted a kiss on her head as she giggled. "Did you do this?" He asked incredulously as he pulled away from her.

"It was mostly Sam," Valerie admitted, nodding toward the raven-haired woman in question. Tucker stepped away from Valerie to face Sam again, and for the first time since leaving her apartment earlier that morning, Danny was given a clear view of his girlfriend.

She'd traded her plaid skirt and purple tights for black skinny jeans, though her boots still sat proudly on either foot. Her hair was down, flaunting its' new length to her mid-upper-arms, bangs just barely forming a fringe around her eyes. Her makeup was clear and light, accentuating her natural beauty without distracting from it. A black, faux-leather jacket hung loosely to her frame, and below that...

That feeling of cotton in his head was back. Their voices faded and melded with the sounds of the rest of the club, and for a moment the edges of his vision blurred. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt, perhaps a size or two too big for her, with the Danny Phantom symbol - his symbol - enlarged and placed directly over her chest. As he stared in complete shock, he could feel himself hardening in his jeans. She felt his stare and glanced at him, smirking at his expression, before her attention was back on Tucker.

"...just can't believe you did all this," Tucker was saying, gesturing to the club. Sam waved a hand over her head dismissively, grinning broadly.

"Promise me you'll enjoy it and we'll be even," She swore.

"Oh, I intend to enjoy it. Jäger's over there?" He pointed toward the back left corner, glancing at Sam. She nodded. "Excellent. Val, care to join me?"

They were gone in an instant, vanished into the crowd, leaving Danny and Sam alone.

"You think he was really surprised?" She asked, eyes still glued to the place Tucker disappeared in moments before. Danny did not answer, choosing to focus all of his energy on not jumping her bones right then and there. "Danny?" She asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice at his lack of response. Her head swiveled around, eyes locking on his, before she stepped back. A look of understanding was beginning to grow in her eyes.

"Hallway," He muttered just loud enough for her to hear. She moved to follow him, but he seized her wrist anyways, dragging her along behind him as she shouldered through the doors. The sound was almost immediately reduced to half volume as the door swung shut on the deserted hallway. He stopped rather suddenly, heat rising to his face as she jerked to a stop as well. "What is that shirt?"

"Oh, this?" She picked the material between her thumb and index finger and lifted it away from her body before it popped out of her grip and fluttered back into place. She shrugged. "Tuck saw it earlier and dared me to wear it today. It was only ten bucks. So I did it."

"And you're wearing it here?" He asked, clenching his jaw to keep the neediness out of his voice.

She must have mistook the question, for her eyebrow arched and she planted her free hand on her hip, trying fruitlessly to jerk the other out of his grasp. "I can wear it wherever I damn well please," She informed him loftily.

"That's not...I just meant..." He growled, running a hand through his hair in an effort to gather his quickly scattering thoughts. "I can't...I just wasn't expecting to see you wear something like...something with my symbol on it."

"_Your_ symbol?" She asked, both eyebrows arched dangerously. Danny groaned. "I'm the one that designed it, smartass. And I'm the one that put it on your costume in the first place. I'm pretty sure it's _mine_."

"You know that's not what I meant," He said impatiently, gaze fixated determinedly on the floor.

"Well, would you figure out what you do mean?" He did not answer. She huffed and ripped her wrist from his grasp. "I'm going back inside, come find me when you've figured out what the hell got your panties in a wad."

She made it two steps before he had her pinned to the wall. He swallowed her cries of protest with a searing kiss on her lips. She melted into him when he pried her lips open forcefully with his tongue, probing her mouth ferociously. He forced his knee up between her thighs, eliciting a delicious groan from her lips. Already, through the jeans, he could feel the heat rising between her legs. The realization drew a groan of anticipation from his chest.

When his hands delved into the depths of her jacket, her hips began to grind subtly against his leg. He was torn between the sensations she was bringing him and the realization that this shirt - whether she bought it this way or modified it herself - had the sleeves hacked off, leaving two gaping holes on either side. They were stretched far enough down to dip half-way down her waist, exposing her smooth, porcelain skin, almost as if presenting it to his touch.

He jerked away from her immediately, his eyes seeking hers out beneath his unruly mop of hair. She was gazing up at him expectantly, pupils dilated and nostrils flaring with intensity. An unspoken understanding passed between them, and within seconds Danny was dragging her further down the hallway to the coat closet he spotted hours before when he first arrived.

So, yes, Danny was able to admit that it was mostly his fault he was crushing his girlfriend into the wall of an over-stuffed coat closet at his best friend's surprise twenty-first birthday party, grinding into her like a sex-starved teenager. _But_, he thought as he bent his neck down and began nipping at her collarbone,_ she's the one that tempted me with this shirt._

Normally, when they got to this point, Danny would take the time to undress her slowly, by hand, as he felt it added more romance to the whole ordeal. He'd only ever phased an article of clothing off of her once, and that was a bra with a hopelessly tangled clasp. This time, though, there was no need for the formalities. He was growing more desperate with each passing second, and if he did not have any skin-to-skin contact with her soon, he was certain he would explode.

She made no protest when he phased her jacket off; instead, she hooked both arms around his neck and lifted her other leg off the ground in response, allowing him to pin her even more firmly to the wall. Pressing her shoulders to the wall, he splayed both hands out across her hips, holding her steady, and began grinding into her in earnest. She threw her head back against the wall and released a string of curse words he could not fully understand.

He bucked his hips up, growling at the strain against his zipper as his erection grew so hard it was nearly painful. He felt blindly up her back until his fingers caught the lacy material of her bra, which he phased away in under a second; his fingers hooked around the belt loops of her jeans and in an instant, they were gone as well, bringing him closer to her rapidly dampening black panties.

"Fuck," She whispered as he ground into her again. Her hands came down from his neck to grip the hem of her shirt, but he seized them roughly and pinned them over her head.

"Leave it on," He growled into her ear. He thought he heard her whimper in protest, but he was too busy trying to come up with a way to keep her hands restrained without having to hold them. A sudden idea came to him and with a little bit of concentration he was able to produce a thick wad of ectoplasm, glowing slightly in the limited light of the closet, that trapped her hands and bound them to the wall. From the edge of his vision, he could see her peering up at them, bewildered expression on her face, allowing him to phase his pants off without her noticing. She did seem to notice, though, when he pulled his boxers just far enough for his fully erect penis to spring free, bouncing on the surface of her stomach slightly. She sucked in a sharp breath, eyes glued to his newly freed limb.

He paid her attentions little mind. Slowly at first, he stepped away, making sure the bonds were strong enough to hold her full body weight. When he realized she would not be able to slip free, he stepped completely away, shoving jackets out of his way impatiently so that he could have an unobstructed view of her. She was lifted high enough off the ground that the tips of her toes were just barely brushing the carpeted floor, drawing her stomach in taught as she struggled to find a solid surface to ground herself on. He smirked and brought his hand up to his chin as if deep in thought as he examined the way her pinned arms drew her chest up, the edges of her breasts just barely visible on either side of the arm holes of her shirt. The symbol - _my symbol_, the thought savagely - was black and easily defined against the pure white of the t-shirt, with two curious points on either end - suspiciously close to the area he guessed her nipples would sit.

Slowly, like a lion stalking his prey, he moved toward her. He could see her stiffening, anticipation glowing in her face, and he loved it. He loved that moment just before it started, like the moments before a storm. Adrenaline and energy billowed through him, moving him, spurring him to action. But he held off in favor of listening to her little grunts and huffs of impatience.

He dove toward her chest without warning, mouth closing over one nipple as his fingers mauled her other breast. She gasped and arched off the wall, twisting away slightly until the fabric of the shirt fell and gave him clear access to her naked breast. His teeth and tongue pulled mercilessly against her nipple until it was red and taught and raw, before he switched his attention to the other. She was writing in earnest now, moans low and gutteral with need. When her left nipple matched the right in color, he stepped away slightly to admire his handiwork. Just when he thought she was distracted enough, his hands shot forward and seized the waistband of her panties, and he ripped - not phased, ripped - them off of her body, exposing her womanhood to the humid air. He took a brief second to gaze down at it, grinning rather savagely when he realized she'd shaved for him. She gasped at the violence of it, and he could feel her getting ready to chastise him for it, but before she could get a word out he dropped to his knees and plunged his middle finger as far as it would go into her slick folds. She was already soaking, and as he slowly twisted his finger he could feel more juices leaking forth. All intelligible words were lost as he began rhythmically pumping the digit in and out of her, increasing speed as quickly as he dared. He found her clitoris and with the pad of his thumb he began working it in a steady circular motion, causing her to lift her feet off the ground to hook around his neck, dragging him closer. He added a second finger, raising her moans a full octave, and for a few moments he was content to render her a pile of pleasured jelly under his fingers.

Of course, his arm grew quite tired, and his dick was throbbing rather forlornly at the lack of attention it was receiving, so he reluctantly withdrew his fingers from her sopping wet folds. He heard her groan in protest and then a sudden idea seized him.

He sucked in a deep breath before leaning forward and licking with a flat tongue directly up her slit. She completely froze beneath him, giving him just enough time to bury his nose in her curls. Never before had she permitted him to give her oral sex, insisting it was far too disgusting for him to do. He'd always been curious, though, and with her pinned helplessly to the wall, open to him, going along with whatever he decided to do - his nickname might have been Captain Clueless, but he was not a complete idiot.

He licked over her opening as her thighs clamped down on him, muffling the sounds coming from her. He probed her opening with his tongue while he sought out her clit with his index finger. Upon finding it, he quickly shifted his head up to trace circles around it with the tip of his tongue. He could hear her mewling now, her shouts of pleasure strangled and intensifying as he slid his middle finger back into her snatch. All feelings of tiredness were gone, his energy renewed at this adventure into unexplored territory.

With what could either be described as a sense of daring or a death wish, he burrowed his lips into her folds and sucked her clit into his mouth, and she came hard, without warning, on his face. He braced his hands on either side of her ass, holding tightly too her as she bucked and writhed and spasmed. He freed his head from her legs and gazed up at the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen: Sam in the throes of an intense orgasm. Her entire body shuddered, muscles clenching and stretching and working against each other, leaving her to gasp and wail and try not to drown. He stroked her thighs firmly as she road the high back down, twitching and gasping for air as finally, the last sparks of pleasure faded.

Her eyes were far away and hollow as he stood, drawing a chuckle from his lips as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "You taste _amazing_," He said in a voice so low and sultry he sort of surprised himself. She blinked in response. "Here," He took her face in his hands and kissed her hard, forcing her lips open and driving his tongue into her mouth so that she could taste herself. He pulled back again to find her eyes were rolled back in her head and she was craning forward, desperately trying to lengthen the kiss. "Oh, so you're not done yet, huh?" He teased.

She whimpered, shaking her head almost violently. "You want more?" He asked, his voice dropping to gravel. She nodded and hissed in pleasure when his cock brushed up against her thigh. "Tell me," He whispered.

"I want more," Her whisper was so quiet it was nearly silent, lost to the sleeves of the jackets pressed against them.

"I don't believe you," He said lazily, reaching down to run his hand up and down his shaft. She was watching him hungrily, an animalistic gleam in her eye.

"I want more," she said more loudly, eyes still trained on his cock. Pre-cum was just starting to leak from the tip; he smeared it across his head with his thumb. He choked back the urge to groan in pleasure, opening his eyes wide to stare at Sam.

"Tell me what you want," He murmured, lifting her legs up so that she was hooked around his narrow waist. She gasped again, struggling to stay in touch with reality, but his rock-hard dick was pressed into her inner thigh, mere centimeters from her dripping slit.

She struggled against him, desperately pulling at her bonds, trying to pull him into the right angle so that she could have something - anything - to create friction with. He withstood her advances, chuckling lightly at the tiny squeaks of frustration she was making.

"I want your dick!" She screamed so suddenly he jumped. "I want your fucking dick inside of me _right fucking now, dammit_!"

Not needing to be told twice, he positioned himself quickly and shoved into her with all his might. She wailed in response, legs tightening and heels digging into his lower back, just over his ass. He could barely absorb any of that, though, so lost was he in the sensation of her inner walls stretching to accommodate him. He never thought of himself as being particularly gifted in the size department, but when it came to Sam, he felt as if he had the biggest cock in the world. Without much pretense he began bucking his hips into her, aided with the lubrication of her previous orgasm. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. "So fucking wet," He gasped, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Shit, Sam, you're so _tight_..." With each crash of their hips, her head hit the wall, but she did not seem to care. She was too lost in the sensations he was bringing her.

"Fuck...can't...so...big...oh...urgh..." She bit her lip and pulled at her bonds again. Danny paused, repositioned himself slightly closer, and began hammering into her at a new angle. With one hand on her hip to steady her, he brought his other to the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up until it was bunched just above her breasts, his logo crumpled and slightly distorted. He mauled each breast again, twisting her nipples hard until she cried out.

He could feel his orgasm building already, having been put off for some time, but he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. He needed to make her cum one more time before he could let himself go, and he could feel her getting closer. He paused again, accomplishing several things in the space of just a few seconds: he repositioned his feet, slid his thumb up over his cock, toward the top of her snatch, and poised his other hand just over her right nipple.

In one swift motion, he rammed his dick as far up into her opening as he could go, pressing down quite hard on her clit and pinching her nipple at the same time. She exploded against him, screaming unintelligibly as her body began convulsing again. He could feel her inner walls clamping down on his cock, and with a few more shallow thrusts, he emptied himself inside of her. She milked him for every last drop, and for a moment neither one could move.

He pulled his head from the crook of her neck reluctantly, taking in her sweaty face, flushed from their sex. He chuckled and planted a kiss to her brow, before stepping away from her, pulling himself out of her completely. Her legs fell limply toward the floor. "You okay?" He asked quietly, moving to stand before her so that he could catch her when he dissentigrated the bonds.

Her knees gave way almost instantly when her feet hit the floor, bringing her crashing into his chest. But of course, he caught hear easily. She giggled and sighed woozily, lifting a shaking hand to brush her damp hair away from her face. "I'm fine," She assured him, petting his arm in a motion that was almost compulsive. "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay," He whispered, bending to trace the shell of her ear with his tongue. She shivered. "C'mon," He said reluctantly, stooping to gather her discarded clothes. "they'll be wondering where we are."

She accepted her jacket and pants from him. "Oh, ah...sorry about your underwear," He held the tattered remains of her black panties out for her to investigate. She eyed them for a moment, before shrugging and stepping back into her jeans.

"Keep 'em." She muttered as she buttoned her pants.

With a wicked grin, yanked his boxers back up and pulled his pants on. He stuffed the damp material into his pocket, before stooping to grab her bra. "Um, Sam?" She was almost to the door, but she turned to face him, one hand already on the handle. "Forgetting something?"

She flashed a wicked grin of her own. "Nope." She popped the 'p' and turned toward the door, throwing it open and bringing in a sharp blast of cool air. She jumped back, though, when she found herself face-to-face with another couple.

Danny quickly stuffed her bra into his other pocket as Tucker and Valerie gaped at them. "Did you guys just...?" Tucker pointed into the closet, eyes lit with horror as he took in their disheveled appearances.

"I thought I wanted to check my jacket, but now I don't," Sam said confidently. "C'mon, D," She reached behind her and seized Danny's wrist. He let her drag him along, though not without shooting a gloating look over his shoulder at an obviously mortified Tucker. The last sound he heard was Valerie attempting to console him before the sounds of the party swallowed him whole.


End file.
